Odd Connection
by KNpachiRamasama
Summary: Laura Kinney (X-23) finally heeds Logans words and goes to school. But she meets a new friend and some new enemies along the first couple days.
1. Chapter 1 And So It Begins

**This is my first fanfic about Laura Kinney (X-23). Logan and professor x finally convince to go to school outside the institute and make some friends. odd things begin to occur along with strange feelings for a meer human and haunting nightmares.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**And so it Begins**

It was a rainy day in Bayville. Mud covered the yards surrounding the Xavier Institute and Logan wasn't going to let a little rain prevent him from having the kids go through his new obstacle course. It seemed nearly impossible for all the students except one, Laura, Logan's daughter/clone. She's a partially pale female with black hair and stood about 5'6". She was very hot tempered and only had complete trust in her father figure, Logan.

He has tried his best to get Laura to go to school outside the Institute like the other kids, but due to her containment through her whole childhood, she ultimately refused every offer.

"Come on kid," Logan snarled. "One day isn't going to kill ya."

"I must agree with Logan on this one," Xavier stated. "It could be good for you to interact in another location for awhile. You might even make some new friends."

"I'm fine just where I am!" she snapped.

"Oh come on, Laura." A squeaky female voice said from behind her. "It'll be fun."

Laura turned around to see Kitty, a short, brown-haired female, standing at the opening of the doorway. She looked back at the professor and Logan.

"Just one time," she stated as she walked out of the office. She stopped at the entranced of the door and turned around one last time. "Oh, and I don't need any new friends." She continued to her room.

"Oh this will be fun," Kitty excitedly kept repeating. "I can't wait to introduce you to everyone, I'm sure they will just be thri…." Her Speech was interrupted by the sound of Laura unsheathing her claws while looking at her with a very angry look. "Ok. Well, I'll be waiting downstairs when you're ready." She walked away in a very fast paced as Laura entered her room.

She sat on her bed thinking about what she was about to do. She was about to go to the one place where interaction is an everyday thing, which she hated. "What did I just get myself into?" she asked herself as she let out a long sigh.

She walked down the large oak staircase and entered the living room to see that not only was Kitty waiting for her, but also Rouge, Jubilee, Bobby, and Berserker. "Welcome to the party, X," Jubilee shouted across the room. She didn't reply. She turned to walk out the door but was surprised to see Logan standing behind her.

"Here, put this on." He said holding out a bracelet. She looked at him with a really confused look. "This will keep your claws inside so you don't go into a rage and rip everything to shreds." He explained. She looked at him with a look of pure rage, but ultimately understood his reasons. She snatched the bracelet out of his hands and placed it upon her wrist. It wasn't really a fashion statement but she wasn't really into fashion. Once it was placed upon her wrist, the other students and herself hopped into Bobby's car.

"Hang on tight, everyone," Bobby yelled as he started his vehicle. _Terrific_. She thought to herself as Bobby floored it out of the mansion grounds.


	2. Chapter 2 First Encounters

Chapter 2

First Encounters

They pulled up to a large, brick building very similar to the Xavier estate only with a strange scent in the air. The estate was calm and peaceful, while here it seemed more aggressive. And though it put a smirk on her face, even she knew it wasn't right.

"C'mon, Suga," Rouge told Laura as she dragged her into the school. "Ya need a schedule." Rouge continued dragging her until they reached the principal's office. She walked into his office alone. The principal was a good friend of Xavier and already had her schedule printed. After she grabbed it she walked out to see that Rouge was no longer in sight.

_Must've rushed to her classes. _She thought to herself. She now realized she was once again by herself. With her schedule in hand she wondered about the school, trying to find the proper class to go to. That's when she heard it.

"Please don't," a soft voice from around the corner said.

"All I want is my homework. Complete and in my hand by yesterday. Now where is it?" a much deeper voice stated. She peeked around the corner and saw a large figure holding a smaller figure against the lockers. "Now you know what happens when I don't get my work done don't you squirt," he said as his began to light up in a purple flame. Laura watch and was just about to say something when something caught her eyes.

Another figure, dashing down the hall towards the other two figures.

"Hey!" the fast body yelled causing the bully turn. And with a swift jump, one of the runners knees connected with the bully's jaw and knocked him off the little kid. His attention turned to the kid. "Run," he told him. The boy did as he was told and ran for his life. Dropping much of his papers along the way.

"You little shit. That prick has my homework still," stated holding his jaw.

"You're going to leave him alone know, ya hear!"

"Oh I wouldn't be so worried about him," he said as his eyes lit up purple again. The boy began to grab his head and shake it viciously. "Still resisting it, eh Matthew. Here let me help you with that." He drew his hand back and began to throw a punch. The boy reopened his eyes and grabbed the bully's wrist and pulled it which threw him off balance. He released his head.

He failed to notice the bully had friends hiding around another corner keeping a look out. He didn't stand a chance. One punch took him to the ground and the kicking began. As this happened, two of the four friends eyes started to glow each with a different color like the original bully. The boy once again grabbed his head. Taking on the damages from the kicks.

"That's Enough!" a voice had yelled from behind her. Laura had decided to have seen enough.

"Hey there little lady," the original bully said leaning against the locker. "How about after this we get something to eat?"

"Leave her out of this!" The boy yelled as a final kick was delivered to his stomach. Laura tried to take out her claws, but couldn't due to the bracelet.

"You shut your mouth you piece of…" his speech was interrupted by a quick, heavy boot to his side that tossed him to the other side of the hall. They all stopped and rushed to their downed friend. He stumbled back to his feet as his friends carried him away.

Her attention was now on the boy on the ground who had pulled himself to lean against one of the lockers.

"So," he said with a heavy breathe. "How's your day coming along?" he asked clutching his stomach.

She stared at him. "Better than yours, now get up," she replied with attitude. Not wanting to get on her bad side, he started standing, but ended up crouching instead. "Where's the person that treats the wounds here?"

"You mean the nurse? She's a couple hallways down. Care to help a friend out?" he asked piecing together as much of a smile as he could. She rolled her eyes and waved him up. He stood up all and was about 5'11". He had dirty-blonde hair, freckles on his face, and wasn't built for strength, but rather speed.

"So, I'm Matthew. What's your name?"

She had no reply. She merely grabbed his arm and dragged him to the nurses location.


	3. Chapter 3: Crossing Paths

**If you made it this far in the story, I feel sorry for you. This story is always changing and I'm currently working on more chapters. I have up to 7 so far. Reviews help even if they are negative.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Crossing Paths**

**They came to a door with a plaque on it that read "Nurse Tia" on it.**

"**Ok then. I believe I can find my way from here. Thank you for your help…." He stated trying to get her to say her name. She quickly turned and started walking away from him. She stopped and turned.**

"**Laura." She said.**

"**What?"**

"**My name is Laura," She stated as she continued walking away.**

"**Thank you Laura," he whispered to himself with a smile as he entered the nurses' office.**

"**Aw, Matthew. Was it Jacob again?" This was the last thing Laura heard as she walk out of sight.**

**The bells rang throughout the day and she scurried from class to class trying to find the right room. She had math, and history, and English was her first period class. Which she had missed, due to the incident earlier. One of the final bells had rung and now it was everyone's favorite period. Lunch. **

**With a quick gaze over the cafeteria, she could tell that her mutant allies were not in the room. She continued to grab her lunch wonder around the cafeteria. It was a large room. After minutes of walking around in circles a familiar smell came across her. She turned to see that Matthew had just entered the room, and sat down. She took a last second look to see if anyone else was there, but it was no good. She started walking over to his table.**

**Everyone just eyed her as she walked towards the table. This made her uncomfortable. She got to his table and sat down.**

"**Hello again, Laura."**

**She had no reply.**

"**Hows your first day so far?" He asked.**

"**Somewhat interesting," she said looking at everyone who was still looking at her. "Why am I all the sudden the most interesting thing in the room?"**

"**News travels fast in this school. Someone must've saw our encounter earlier and started spreading the word. Not a lot of people stand up to Jacob. Other than me anyways."**

"**And whys that?"**

"**Bad things happen to those who disagree with them and rebel."**

"**So, what. Are they mutants?"**

"**Yeah. They got some dream eating power or something. Can be really painful at times. That's why people usually do what they say."**

"**But not you?"**

"**What can I say, I'm a rebel."**

"**Do they use it on you?"**

"**All the time. You just have to think of something more painful to get out of it."**

"**So are you a mutant, too."**

"**Oh no. I'm bout as normal as they come. What about you?"**

**Laura took off her bracelet and took out her claws.**

"**Wow, bet they make one hell of a can opener," he stated with a smile.**

**She didn't find it as humorous as he did, though she was a bit confused. "Not gonna run an terror?"**

"**No. Why would I do that?"**

**She thought about answering, but stopped herself. **

"**It's not like you abuse your power or anything, right?"**

"**Right," she said hesitantly. **

"**May I see the your claws?" he asked.**

"**Sure, I guess."**

**He lightly grabbed her arm and examined the claw. She began a light blush on her cheeks.**

"**Metal, sharp. It's like you got butcher knives in your hands."**

"**Yeah, that and this," she said as she unsheathed the claw in her right foot.**

"**Wow. Secret blade."**

"**Exactly."**

"**Well hey there suga," a voice from said startling them. Laura quickly put her claws and accidentally cut Matthew with the tip of her claw. She put her bracelet back on and turned to see that Rouge, Kitty and the rest of the gang were all behind her, looking at her.**

"**Making friends already, eh Laura," Kitty added into the dull conversation.**

**Laura's eyes quickly gazed upon Kitty which made her become quiet with chills down her spine.**

"**What?" Laura asked.**

"**We are leaving," Berserker replied.**

"**Fine," Laura said as she stood up to follow them to the car.**

"**Hey, wait," Matthew said as she came to a stop. "Here. If you ever need anything, you can give me a call or something." He handed her a piece of paper with his number. She wanted to crack a quick smile, but looked back at the others to see that they were looking directly at her. She gave a nod and continued to the car.**

**She got to the door of the car and stopped. She had a strange feeling. As if someone was watching her.**

"**Come on X, get in!" Jubilee shouted**

**She got in the car and they drove off. As they drove away, figures appeared out.**

"**Boys I think it's about time she knows whos in charge around here."**


End file.
